


Together

by BenjiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiWrites/pseuds/BenjiWrites
Summary: After a late study session, Hinata ends up sleeping over. Kageyama can't get to sleep and there's only one thing that will help...but should he do it with Hinata sleeping only meters away?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 84





	Together

“Wait, this is your room?”

“Yeah,” said Kageyama. “What’s wrong with it?”

Hinata frowned, then said, “Nothing, really. I just thought your room would be more…”

“More what?”

“More like the bedroom of a king.”

Kageyama stepped up close to Hinata so that he was towering over the small redhead. “I told you not to call me that.”

“I just meant that I thought you’d have a bunch of trophies or something.”

Stepping back, Kageyama folded his arms and said, “Why would you think that?”

“Because you’re really good at volleyball and stuff. I bet you’ve won all sorts of tournaments.” Hinata looked up at him with his soft brown eyes and Kageyama felt a blush creep onto his face. Roughly, he turned away.

“Let’s get started, stupid.” He tossed his bag on the bed and began digging through it for the books he would need. Hinata sat on the floor and pulled out his books as well.

Wordlessly, they opened their workbooks and began their homework. After a few minutes, Hinata moved from sitting on his legs to sitting crossed legged. A few minutes after that, he switched back. He looked at his book, then up at the ceiling, then around Kageyama’s room.

Kageyama did his bed to ignore Hinata and focus on his studies, but once Hinata started loudly tapping his pencil, he couldn’t contain himself.

“Would you just sit still?!” he yelled.

Hinata jumped, then said, “O-oh, yeah. Sorry,” before looking back down at his work again.

Dropping his eyes back to his work, Kageyama did his best to get focused again, but it was only a few moments before Hinata threw his pencil down and said, “This is impossible!”

Begrudgingly, Kageyama said, “What’s impossible?”

“All this math! I’m never going to understand any of this.” Hinata sniffed dramatically. “Then I’ll fail and I’ll get kicked off the team.” He looked at Kageyama with big eyes and a slight pout.

“Fine, I’ll help you, just stop looking at me like that.” Kageyama decided to keep it to himself that he wanted Hinata to stop because he looked too cute with that face. Mentally kicking himself, Kageyama wondered why he was even thinking that Hinata was cute in the first place.

Kageyama scooted over to Hinata’s side of the table to get a look at the book only to blanche as soon as he laid eyes on it. He smacked Hinata on the head and growled, “The book’s upside down, stupid.”

With a nervous laugh, Hinata flipped the book around. Kageyama started to scoot back to his side, but Hinata yelled, “Wait!”

Kageyama paused and raised an eyebrow.

“I still don’t know how to solve any of these problems. Could you help me?”

Kageyama didn’t really have time to teach Hinata the basics of algebra and do his own homework, but Hinata looked desperate, and he was right about getting kicked off the team if he didn’t do well. “Fine,” he said and picked up a pencil. He began writing down an example equation and felt the warmth of Hinata’s body pressing close to his side so Hinata could see. Goosebumps immediately spread across Kageyama’s body and he hoped Hinata didn’t notice.

As he began going through the various steps and parts to the problems, Kageyama discovered that Hinata was not, in fact, stupid as Kageyama thought he was. Hinata was actually incredibly smart, it was just that Hinata needed to be shown how to do the problem a little bit differently. Kageyama found that if he taught Hinata in reverse, ie, let Hinata do the last part of a problem, then a bit more and more until he could do it on his own, Hinata caught on pretty fast. Once he learned the concept, it was like something clicked. Kageyama sat back, watching Hinata’s hand flash over the workbook as he furiously scribbled numbers. This, he decided, was the pure essence of Hinata.

As they continued through their homework, Kageyama discovered something else about Hinata; he was actually pretty good at history. Unexpectedly, Hinata was now helping him with his homework. Or, at least, he tried to, until he and Kageyama got into a heated debate that took so many twists and turns that Kageyama couldn’t even remember where it started.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, it swung open and Kageyama’s mom stepped into the room, pausing when she saw Hinata.

“Oh, Hinata, you haven’t left for home yet?”

“Huh?” said Kageyama. “It’s not that late.”

“It’s already past eight,” she replied.

“What?!” Hinata yelled, furiously stuffing all of his materials in his bag, not caring if he crumpled papers or folded over book covers. He jumped up and made for the door, only to have Kageyama grab his arm and stop him in his tracks.

“You can’t go home,” he said. When Hinata and his mom gave him weird looks, he flushed and said, “You know, those mountain roads. They’re not lit or anything. You could get hit by a car or something.”

Hinata frowned at him, but his mom said, “You’re right. Hinata, why don’t you stay here for the night? It’d be much better having you home safely in the morning than risk leaving now. I’ll go get the futon and whatever else you need for your stay here.” She left, closing the door behind her with a snap.

~ ~ ~

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

Kageyama clicked the light off, darkness flooding the room, then pulled his sheets up around him, letting only his eyes and the tip of his nose peek out. There was the quiet rustle of cloth as Hinata settled in, then the room fell silent. Minutes ticked by. Kageyama closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but his mind was so full it was impossible. He squeezed his eyes tight and tried to clear his mind the way his mom had told him, but it didn’t work.

There was one thing that did work, though, something that he always did when his mind was racing and he was stressed with everything. But he couldn’t touch himself when Hinata was in the room; what if he heard? Perhaps he could sneak to the bathroom.

With a sigh, Kageyama poked his head out from under the blankets and peered over the side of the bed to the sleeping form below. At least, it seemed to be sleeping. Kageyama stared at it, trying to figure out if Hinata was really asleep or not. The mass of blankets didn’t move.

 _He has to be asleep,_ Kageyama thought. _The only way Hinata could stay that still was if he were unconscious._

Kageyama assessed if there was any possible way to creep out of bed, around Hinata, and out into the hall without waking the spiker up, but there was no way he could do it. Hinata’s feet were too close to the door, so Kageyama would bump them if he tried to open the door. That meant if Kageyama was going to do this, it would have to be here, in his bed, with Hinata sleeping only meters away. The thought of getting caught made his heart pound; he slowly became aware that his dick was starting to stir. He could see it; Hinata would stand up and throw back the covers, finding him with erection in hand.

His dick twitched, starting to get harder and harder.

What would happen next? What if Hinata yelled, was disgusted with him, never wanted to talk to him again? Or...what if Hinata liked it? What if he smiled at the sight of Kageyama’s erect penis, if he joined Kageyama in bed? If he took Kageyama’s penis into his own hand...

He jerked himself from his thoughts, suddenly realizing where his mind had gone. He clapped a hand over his mouth, wanting to yell but knowing he couldn’t. He didn’t believe it. He was having sexual thoughts about Hinata. Fucking Hinata, of all people. Pushing the fantasy away, Kageyama slipped his hand into his pajama pants, finding it impossible to ignore his dick any longer. It was now fully erect and starting to pulse with need.

Kageyama gripped his penis and started to jack himself off, sliding his eyes closed and falling into the fantasy he had been using lately anytime he jerked off. In his mind's eye he could see a beautiful woman on her knees in front of him, begging for his dick. She took him fully in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down.

He let out a soft gasp that he knew had to be muffled by the blankets.

Kageyama reached out and wound his fingers through her short red hair. Hm. Had her hair always been red? He couldn’t remember, but it didn’t matter, it felt so good. He jerked himself faster, looking down into the girl’s warm brown eyes.

Slowly, he became aware of the fact that the red headed woman’s face had slowly shifted into Hinata’s face. Kageyama gasped louder, leaning into this turn in the fantasy. He was too deep in it now to get out.

Kageyama twisted his fingers in Hinata’s hair, making the spiker moan. Kageyama guided Hinata back and forth, experimenting with different speeds and depths, liking, more than anything, the simple fact that he was face fucking Hinata on his knees. Finally, Kageyama couldn’t take it anymore; he plunged his dick deep and fast into Hinata’s mouth, jerking off in time to the fantasy. He was getting close, a loud moan threatening to bubble up his throat and through his lips. Then, suddenly, he was cumming in Hinata’s beautiful mouth and all onto his own chest. He pressed a hand over his mouth to help muffle the moan, but it still sounded obscenely loud in his own ears. He came and he came, more than he had ever cum in his life, his body spasming in time with each burst of cum exploding from the tip of his penis.

Slowly, the orgasm ebbed away and he relaxed, breathing hard. That had been incredible.

Kageyama listened intently for anything moving outside the comfort of his cocoon. Had he woken Hinata with that last shout? Everything seemed quiet.

With care, Kageyama slipped out of his cum-stained tshirt, balled it up, and stuffed it underneath his pillow to wash later. Finally, he poked his head out of his blankets and peered over at Hinata. His form laid as still as ever. Kageyama laid back with a soft chuckle. A few moments later, he was fast asleep.

~ ~ ~

Hinata rolled over facing away from Kageyama’s bed. Even if it were dark, he didn’t want Kageyama to see what he was doing.

Seeing as Hinata hadn’t been planning on sleeping over Kageyama’s house, he hadn’t brought any pajamas, meaning he had to borrow some of Kageyama’s. Now, as he lay in Kageyama’s room, under Kageyama’s blankets, wearing Kageyama’s clothes, he was utterly enveloped in Kageyama’s smell.

Pulling the collar of the tshirt up to his nose, Hinata deeply inhaled. He couldn’t really describe what Kageyama smelled like, except for the fact that it just smelled...right. Almost like Kageyama was right there beside him, wrapping him up in a hug. Hinata smiled at the thought, glad Kageyama couldn’t see that either. 

Hinata inhaled the scent again, letting out a soft hum of happiness. As it faded, Hinata thought he heard a second hum below his hum. He stilled, listening...there it was again. Except, it didn’t sound like a hum, it sounded more like a moan. Was Kageyama hurt? Hinata looked over his shoulder toward the bed, where Kageyama was completely hidden underneath his covers. The blankets gave his shape a loose drape that couldn’t do much to conceal the movement underneath.

It took a moment for Hinata to process what he was seeing. Another soft moan drifted over from the bed causing the whole thing to click into place. Kageyama was jerking off, right here, with Hinata only meters away! Hinata opened his mouth, then paused. What was he going to say? He laid back down, not sure what else to do.

A gasp of pleasure. Hinata squirmed. He couldn’t believe this was happening. What should he do? Well, one thing he knew was that it wasn’t fair that Kageyama got to get off and he didn’t. With purpose, he plunged his hand into his pants and started playing with his balls. It felt good and started to arouse his cock, but when he heard Kageyama moan again, his dick hardened quickly. He wasn’t surprised at that; he had had a crush on Kageyama for a long time. There was something about the way Kageyama ordered him around that really turned him on.

He wrapped his hand around his dick and, with a few quick strokes, was already pushing the edge of pleasure. It had been a while since he last jerked off and the rising moans coming from Kageyama was intoxicating. Hinata followed Kageyama, like how a band follows their maestro, until he hard Kageyama’s cry of pleasure that surely meant he was coming. Only then did Hinata let himself also cum, silent from practice.

There was a moment of silence, then Hinata heard the sound of blankets being pulled back. He was still lying faced away from Kageyama, but he could tell that Kageyama was checking to see if he was “asleep”. Hinata laid as still as possible as he heard Kageyama pull the covers over himself again. A few minutes later, Hinata heard the sound of soft snores.

Hinata laughed quietly to himself. This was exciting. This was fun. He and Kageyama had shared an orgasm and he didn’t even know it. Hinata fell asleep trying to scheme up plans to get it to happen again.


End file.
